


Lindee’s Space Adventures

by Wi1dCard



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wi1dCard/pseuds/Wi1dCard
Summary: Green made a mistake in bringing his daughter on the Skeld.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lindee’s Space Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First Among Us work! Please, leave comments with any advice, criticism, or praise you may have. Thank you and enjoy!

Back on Earth, I had everything— A nice house, a lovely family, and a stable job at Mira HQ. Mira HQ is the most prestigious space travel organization in the country, and I didn’t realize how highly coveted the jobs at Mira were until I somehow landed one. I suddenly found myself among the best scientists, computer experts, and engineers the country had to offer.

... Of course, I just worked in IT. 

I worked myself up the corporate chain though and ended up making a decent amount of money as a computer programmer for a ship called “The Skeld.” The Skeld was a relatively small ship, compared to the others Mira had produced, but everyone on the team overseeing its completion had high hopes for it. The Skeld would be the ship that landed on Polus, a planet that nobody had ever stepped foot on.

I liked my job and my coworkers. My bosses were strict and overbearing at times, but they recognized hard work and rewarded it as such. I had a few friends from my department I would lunch with, too. And then I’d return home to my wife and daughter.

My daughter Lindee is the light of my life. She’s only seven years old, but already displays so much potential. She inherited her mother’s intelligence and has never brought any grade home lower than an A. She’s also so beautiful and sweet as can be.

What I find interesting is that most girls spend their days playing with dollies or painting their own nails, but Lindee isn’t like that. Her bookshelf is filled with books far above her reading level about space, rocks, planets, stars, rockets, anything she could get her hands on. I had covered her ceiling with glow-in-the-dark stars a few years back. Posters not about boy bands or pop stars but planets and rockets lined her walls.

I admit it makes me tear up every time she comes up to me and tells me she wants to be just like me, working for Mira HQ.

When I told my bosses about Lindee, they were so tickled by her fascination with space that they let me take books and little gadgets home to her. Every time I brought home a book or a tool or doohickey of sorts that the engineers discarded, her eyes would light up. She would become so entranced that I thought she might drool. Never in my days have I ever seen a little girl hold a thick physics textbook as big around as she is with such mirth.

A few months ago the Skeld was complete, and it was glorious. Somehow, I was selected along with nine others to join the team to visit Polus. The team that had overseen the construction of the Skeld were so convinced of its safety that they allowed children and pets on board. I was incredulous! Taking your kid on a road trip was one thing, but another planet?

Lindee was listening at the door when I told my wife about what the supervisors had legislated. She came into my room that night before bed wearing her astronaut costume she’d worn that previous Halloween. “I’m ready to go to Polus,” she exclaimed.

I told her no, but my bosses *insisted* I bring her along. They said she was the exact type of kid who should come. Passionate, intelligent, talented. I ended up caving, and before I knew it, Lindee and I had been fitted for our identical green space suits.

Shortly thereafter I sat in a small capsule that we were to stay in before we could enter the main cabins of the Skeld. I was warped inside and placed in one of the seats with Lindee in my lap. We were both officially astronauts.

Lindee was silently staring out the window at the passing stars. 

Directly across from me was a young woman tapping away at a laptop that sat on top of a large metal box. Her suit was red and her helmet sat on her seat where she had warped in prior to my entrance. She had acknowledged me with a nod before returning to whatever it was she was doing. I recognized her as one of the engineers that had worked on designing the Skeld. But while on a mission, we don’t use real names. We tend to use code names, and sometimes just referring to one another by the color of one’s suit. The woman in front of me called herself “Wild,” but most just called her Red. Now that she wasn’t wearing her helmet, I was looking at her face. Mocha colored skin, short and fluffy hair, glasses that perpetually rested on the tip of her nose.

The one in the corner who had gotten into the pod first was “Captain” or White. On his helmet he more his captain’s hat. It wasn’t hard to tell that he was the one in charge of the mission. I don’t know his real name, but he’d been working at Mira the longest of all of us and had impeccable leadership abilities. He worked smoothly under pressure and had a wonderful way with people; with a charming nature and big, boisterous laugh it was hard not to like him. 

One by one people spawned into the ship: Yellow, then Pink, Black, Cyan, Purple, Orange, and Lime. I didn’t know half of them. But there we were, about to be on the Skeld together.

Black was as you’d expect. Tall, dark, brooding, never smiles. He and Red seemed to be good friends. They were able to laugh and joke with each other once he spawned in. Red said they’d gone to college together.

Yellow had an alien pet that followed him around. A blue cyclops dog thing. Whatever it was, it was a very sweet animal. His owner was equally as sweet. Blonde hair, freckles, all smiles. The polar opposite of Black, really.

Orange was a nerdy woman with thick glasses, large teeth, and a short curly afro. She came up to me, sat down, and asked me how my day was. She then went on to describe her excitement about the mission. I liked her immediately.

Pink was an older lady with a greying bob and sad eyes. She seemed engrossed in conversation with Cyan, a young man with a cheery disposition who’d worked in the same field as Orange.

Purple was a beautiful woman with long black hair. It tended to cover one of her eyes. She was fixing her lipstick as she spawned onto the drop ship.

Lime was the last one to spawn in. He seemed awfully klutzy, accidentally knocking the lipstick out of Purple’s hand and pissing her off. In trying to retrieve it from the floor for her, he bumped into Red, who let out a disdainful grunt.

As I later found out, two of these people would attempt to murder us all.


End file.
